


Жара

by FixDestroy_2018, Lenuchka



Series: Драбблы G—PG-13 [7]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018)
Genre: AU, M/M, Юмор, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Лэндо и Хан пытаются спать во время жары.





	Жара

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766717) by [crystalfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox). 



Лэндо попытался выпутаться из объятий Хана. Было слишком некомфортно, Хан походил на потную бутылку кипятка. Лэндо не понимал, как Хан мог спать настолько глубоко в такую жару. Воздух в капитанской каюте был густым и влажным. Здесь бы нужен кондиционер, но он не работал. Пока этот корабль принадлежал Лэндо, он точно знал, что все работало, а если нет, у него были запасные детали. Но теперь этот корабль принадлежал _Хану_ , и корабль _Хана_ был душным, грязным судном со сломанным кондиционером и отсутствующими деталями.

Лэндо попытался представить что-то холодное: скрипящий, свежий снег, ледяной душ, звон кубиков льда в бокале, свирепый холод работающего кондиционера. Но все попусту. Ему все так же было жарко, и еще хуже становилось из-за того, что Хан крепко его обнимал.

Хан лежал мертвым грузом. Лэндо осторожно убрал его руку и оттолкнул его одним быстрым движением, которое перекатило Хана на другую сторону маленькой двуспальной кровати.

— Ммм. — Хан глубоко вздохнул и медленно открыл глаза. — Что случилось?

— Ничего, спи, — тихо прошептал Лэндо, потянувшись. К сожалению, он почувствовал, что стало лишь чуть-чуть прохладнее.

— Хорошо, — пробормотал Хан и, к ужасу Лэндо, перекатился обратно, перекинув руку через его грудь.

— Нет, нет, — проворчал Лэндо. — Нет, слишком жарко. — Он попытался вывернуться, толкая ноги Хана ступнями. — Вернись на другую сторону.

— Не хочу.

— Хан.

— Хм. — Ни движения. Лэндо чувствовал, что Хан снова быстро засыпает.

— Ну же, здесь как в сауне.

— Хм.

— _Хан_. — Лэндо чувствовал, что они ходят по кругу. — Когда починим кондиционер, ты сможешь обвиться вокруг меня, как плащ, но до этого момента кыш.

— Ммм. — Хан отодвинулся от Лэндо и, вздохнув, плюхнулся на живот. Через несколько секунд тишины он прошептал: — И обернусь, как плащ.

— Ага, очень потный и раздражающий плащ.

Лэндо вздохнул и понадеялся, что сможет заснуть, несмотря на температуру как в печке. Это казалось невыполнимой задачей, но он закрыл глаза и попытался очистить мысли, не сосредотачиваясь на невыносимой жаре.

В конце концов, после того, как прошли, казалось _часы_ он заснул. И, проснувшись утром, в чуть более прохладной каюте, встретился с улыбкой Хана. Оказывается, во сне Лэндо как-то передвинулся и теперь обнимал Хана, одной рукой обвив за грудь и закинув на него ногу.

— А я думал, что _слишком жарко_ , — заметил Хан с ноткой ликования в голосе.

— Было и есть. Ты наверняка сам меня подвинул, — заявил Лэндо, но отстраняться пока не стал.

— Ну и кто теперь потный, раздражающий плащ?

— Все еще ты. Мне кажется, это ненормально для человека — так потеть. Может, тебе нужно обследоваться?

Хан рассмеялся, а потом провел рукой по спине Лэндо. 

— Нам бы обоим надо в душ?

— Да. А потом ты найдешь недостающую деталь, и мы починим кондиционер.

— Ага, — согласился Хан, но, судя по его тону, душ обещал быть долгим.


End file.
